Beauty Charming
Beauty Grace Charming is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of one of the many King Charmings, from any tale that needs a Princess Charming. Kindhearted and loving, Beauty is able to find the beauty and good in just about anything and anyone. She's a Royal not because she is a Princess Charming destined for a Happily Ever After, but because she feels pressure from her parents to stay as the perfect princess they taught her to be. She is actually quite paranoid about what her destiny might be, and would much rather turn Rebel and write her own, but isn't brave enough to turn against her family's traditional views. Character Personality Airheaded but friendly and sweet, Beauty is known for being a very warmhearted princess. She is the type of person who is able to see the beauty and good in everything and everyone. Even villain kids and trolls and dragons receive the same kindness from Beauty as another princess or prince would. She firmly believes that no one is simply "all bad", and that even villains have some kind of good in their hearts. Because of this, some may call her a dreamer, someone who constantly has their pretty little head up in the clouds, but Beauty doesn't seem to mind. She knows she has more idealistic views, but it is this idealism that keeps her optimistic and kindhearted no matter what. She's more or less a "Daddy's Girl" and grew up extremely spoiled by both of her parents. Because of this, she's used to having things done for her and having people listen to everything she says. She can be quite childish in this aspect. Luckily, she's grown out of her phase where she used to throw temper tantrums when she didn't get her way, although her siblings always like to joke with her about it. They also tend to treat her like a little girl - her brother intimidates any princes that try and get too cozy with Beauty and Brilliant is always helping with her schoolwork and whatnot. Even though this makes Beauty extremely dependent on her family, this has also served to strengthen her bond with them as well. Family is super important to her, as she grew up with two close siblings and doting parents. This is why Beauty is so afraid of declaring herself a Rebel, in fear of disappointing her parents who she loves so dearly. Usually mild-mannered and sweet, her biggest irk is when she's written off as just another pretty face, or just another Princess Charming. She knows she's just one in a million, often lost in a sea of Charmings, but that doesn't mean she's an exact clone of every single Charming out there. In fact, Beauty is a little obsessed and even a bit paranoid about what her story is going to be. Unlike other princesses like Apple White and Ashlynn Ella, Beauty has no idea what her destiny is. She has no idea if she even gets a Happily Ever After like most Princess Charmings do! In this sense, she has avidly read and memorized nearly every single fairy tale out there, in hopes of being prepared in some kind of small way for the destiny she might one day have. She wishes deeply that she could just write her own destiny, and not have to worry about whether or not she truly gets what her heart desires. A part of her wants to branch out and separate herself, much like her sister Brilliant did. But the other part of her is a bit afraid of what would happen if she did - What would her parents think? Her friends? So, for now, Beauty is sticking it out as just another Princess Charming, ready to succumb to whatever destiny the Storybook of Legends deals out to her, and most people often overlook her because of this fact. But those who do give this pretty princess a chance may be a bit more surprised by her than originally thought. Even though she's got her ditzy moments, she has her equally brilliant moments as well. Sometimes she'll say something so profound and strange, yet absolutely brilliant, that even the Wonderlandians will give her weird looks. But she's not ashamed of those weird looks she gets sometimes. If anything, they secretly give her hope that maybe, just maybe, ''she ''is different from the rest of the Charmings and that she's actually her own person and not just "one in a million" as she believes she is. Hobbies & Interests Reading Beauty's main hobby, whether others believe it or not, is reading. She is particularly fond of romance novels. And she loves classical fairy tales with Happily Ever Afters. She is a little obsessed with finding out what her destiny is so, as stated before, she has read and memorized every single fairy tale in existence. Although this has taken a lot of her time and energy, since she has no idea what legacy has in store for her, she figures it's much safer this to be to at least slightly prepared than to be completely overwhelmed when the time comes. Baking Beauty is particularly good at baking and cooking, especially baking. She is often making charmberry cupcakes for Charming family balls. Although it's not something she enjoys, it just happens to be something she's good at. However, she does love baking and cooking whenever she does it with friends - although, she could enjoy literally anything if she was doing it with friends! Appearance Beauty lives up to her name well. She's considered to be very pretty by most fairytales. She has lightly tanned skin, curly cornsilk blonde hair streaked with lighter highlights and pink, and big sky blue doe eyes. She is fond of pale pink makeup. Her color scheme is primarily hot pink, light pink and gold and she wears plenty of tiara and crown motifs to suggest her Royal heritage Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Prince Charming character can be found in plenty of fairy tales - famous or otherwise. Prince Charmings are the characters that swoop in and save damsels from evil stepmothers or fall in love at first sight with the beautiful main character of the story. There are a few Princess Charming characters, as well, although mainly the role is that of a Prince Charming, like in Cinderella or Snow White How Does Beauty Come Into It? Beauty doesn't quite know her destiny yet. She figures she's going to be just another Princess Charming who gets married off to some random prince. But at least she gets a Happily Ever After, right? Her parents, particularly her mother, often try to hook Beauty up with princes from well-known fairytales, much to Beauty's chagrinBeauty Charming's Story. Relationships Family Graceful Charming Graceful is the Queen over the second Charming kingdom far, far away. A severely traditional woman with a very authoritative way in raising her children, Graceful is someone who expects only the very best. She may be hard to please, but this is only due to the fact that she wants her children to succeed in anything they do. She might have a more twisted way going about it, though, because none of her kids are too keen on the idea of doing something their mother wouldn't like. In fact, Beauty would probably openly support the Rebel movement if it wasn't for her mother. Even if she fears her mother more so than she probably should, Beauty looks to her for advice and counsel. Bashful Charming King Bashful II rules over his kingdom with fairness and peace. He is described as a jolly sort of man, with a thick beard and an even thicker stomach. Beauty is quite the "daddy's girl" and is very close to her father. He would bend over backwards for her if he had to, but his wife is often times stopping him from doing so. Unlike her mother, Beauty knows for a fact that her father would be fine if she wanted to turn Rebel and write her own story. In her first year at Ever After High, her first time so far away from her home, Beauty would call her father every night for solace. Brilliant & Brawny Charming These triplets have been practically inseparable since birth. They are extremely close to each other, although sometimes Brilliant and Brawny tend to treat Beauty like she's 6 years old again simply because she's the youngest out of them. More recently, the triplets have been slowly drifting apart. They still love each other very dearly, but ever since their first year at Ever After High, they have found things that they really enjoy that the others do not - Brawny with his lame flirting attempts, Brilliant with her distaste with all things "mainstory", and Beauty with her existential crises over what her story is truly going to be. But, through it all, they are still as close as three peas in a pod, and that's something that will never change. The Charming Clan She's also related to the many, many, many other Charmings out there. Some are more distantly related and some more are closely related. For example, Daring, Dexter and Darling Charming are all her first cousins, and she grew up rather close to them due to them being so close in age. Beauty is often lost in a sea of Charmings whenever there is a family ball or party. She tends to try and avoid those as much as possible. Friends Beauty is normally seen around other princesses such as Apple White, Briar Beauty, and Ashlynn Ella. Coming from the Charming line, this means she has plenty of cousins at Ever After High, including her first cousins Daring, Dexter, and Darling. Although Beauty thinks that the Rebel movement is interesting, she is too afraid of what her family would say if she were to openly support them. So, for now, Beauty is playing it safe and hanging out with other Royals. Darling Charming Out of her hundreds of cousins, Beauty is, by far, closest to Darling, a fellow princess like herself. However, more recently due to the Rebel influences, Darling has been changing. She's been wearing less bows and ribbons and more armor. She's been supporting the Royals less and less, and been advocating for the Rebels instead. Although Beauty thinks it's awesome for her cousin to branch out for herself and truly be who she wants to be, her mother certainly doesn't approve of it, and so Beauty acts like she doesn't either. However, when alone with her favorite cousin, Beauty fully supports Darling's knightly endeavorsBeauty Charming's Diary. Destiny Claus One of the kindest people Beauty has ever met, Destiny is the next Santa Claus. These two bond over the fact that they both are able to see the beauty and goodness in everybody. Beauty, even when feeling down, is always able to smile when she's with Destiny - her joy and merriness is often times very contagious! She also feels particularly close to Destiny because, unlike some Royals that Beauty knows, she also supports the Rebel cause. For someone like Beauty, who is too nervous to ever turn fully Rebel, having Destiny there for support is the best thing she could ever ask for in a friend. And, whenever Destiny needs a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on, Beauty will always make sure she's there for her. Raine White TBA Pet Beauty has a pet pegasus called Princess. She loves styling Princess's mane and painting her hooves bright pink. In all honesty, Princess is a male pegasus, but doesn't seem to mind the extra care and attention his owner gives him. Plus, braided manes look great on him. Romance Beauty, not surprisingly, has had plenty of princes crushing on her. However, she's actually not interested in Prince Charmings. A closet homosexual, Beauty has realized her feelings for females, but is too afraid of what her family would say about it to ever speak up about it. She is in a relationship with Pirouette Dancer, the "sweetest person ever after!", as Beauty would say. Although they have to keep their relationship a secret for now, Beauty couldn't be happier being with Pirouette. After having pushed back her sexuality for so long, it's a relief to finally embrace it with someone she truly likes. Outfits Trivia *Her guilty pleasure is mushy romance novels and movies *She wishes she had the guts to dye her hair, just like her sister did. She wants to go full pinkette, although she can't help but wonder if it would be "too much pink" - if that's even possible *Much like a certain dancer, she's also into boy bands and other bubbly-pop music. Whenever she's alone in her room she's usually singing and dancing to One Reflection *Yes, she cried when Zayn left *She is extremely good at cooking and baking *Like Apple White, she has a full-length magic mirror in her room. Hers, however, doesn't talk but just shows her the latest trends Quotes Appears In * Beauty Charming's Diary * Beauty Charming's Story * TBA Notes *'Beauty', '''Brawny', and Brilliant is meant to be a take on "brains, beauty or brawn" *Her middle name, Grace, is based off of the ever-catchy quote "She's '''beauty', she's grace, she's Miss United States"'' *She's getting a revamped outfit because her current one looks too much like Disney's Aurora/Sleeping Beauty Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Royals Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs